


Tear Stained Tissues

by ManiacProductions



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman vs Robin, Batman: Bad Blood, Batman: Son of Batman - Freeform, Colin exists in this universe, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past major character death, Protective Colin Wilkes, Spoilers from all three movies, The boys are adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, Colin has never seen his best friend cry. He's never seen Damian with swollen red eyes or puffy tear-stained checks; never seen him with a runny nose or a wobbly voice.</p><p>So when Colin sees Damian - red eyes, tear tracks, runny eyes - with tissues clenched in his hands looking in the mirror, Colin wonders if Damian really never cries or if he just never sees the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Stained Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the Son of Batman series where Colin, Tim, Jason, and Stephanie actually exist. Nothing changes except the fact that Colin (Abuse) was introduced sometime between Son of Batman and Batman vs. Robin.

 

 **Time:** 5 PM  
**General Location:** Gotham  
**Exact Location:** Wayne Manor Porch

**_-_ **

When Colin gets to Wayne Manor - via public bus, taxi, and then finally walking -, he's a mess of nerves and worries that are probably unfounded. Images of dead vigilantes, of bleeding friends, of dying best friends play on repeat, the image changing with each step he takes towards Wayne Manor. Images were accompanied by sounds of his friends screams, crying, calls for help; he could hear villains laughing - cackling madly over corpses of the innocent -, he could hear everything so vividly. More images start flashing before his eyes, memories of the past encounters with the other vigilantes. 

 

> _"BACK AWAY FROM THE BIRD." Colin, no Abuse, demands furiously, launching himself at Killer Croc who was hovering over a downed Damian._
> 
> _"Abuse, hey, a little help!" Redbird, Mr. Drake - "Colin, I'm really not much older than you, just call me Tim." -  is hanging off a building with a broken arm, looking worse for wear._
> 
> _"Ah, Master Colin, welcome." Alfred leads him into the dinning room where Mr. Grayson - "Colin, seriously, everyone in this house has told you to call them by their first name. Please, just call me Dick or even Richard." - is leaning against the counter, his left eye was black and swelling._

 

Colin hunches nervously, wishing away the images his mind conjures and the memories that won't fade. Everyone - his friends, the people who saved him - are all fine, he's just worrying for no reason. He doesn't need to worry though, he trusts Mr. Wayne - and Mr. Grayson, Mr. Todd, Mr. Drake - to keep Damian and each other safe. He doesn't even need to believe, he just knows and he knows because Mr. Wayne is Batman. And Batman never dies, he never dies and he _never_ lets Robin die. 

 

> _Colin reads the files Damian gave him - official files put together by Mr. Wayne and edited by Damian -, his eyes reading and rereading the sentence Damian wrote on the first page of Mr. Todd's file._
> 
> _Jason Todd, the Second Robin and the first to die. It sends an unpleasant chill through his body as he quickly pushes the file as far away from his as he can, trying not to imagine his Robin - with his dark spiky hair, an angry glare, and the thick accent which changes to a Gotham accent when on patrol - bloodied and dead and gone._

 

Colin ignores the wandering thoughts of Mr. Todd -  _"Just call me Jason, dammit."_ -, of his death and resurrection. He ignores the thoughts of death and pain and _"D_ _AMIAN, NO",_  instead focusing on the thought that  _Damian_ wouldn't let anyone kill him or seriously hurt him. 

 

> _"Damian . . . is that, are you covered in blood?"_
> 
> _"Damian, your hurt."_
> 
> _"Your hand's bleeding."_

 

Colin shoves those thoughts away, shaking his head angrily and trying to keep his temper in check else he transform into Abuse. Thoughts of Damian being hurt -  _bleeding out, broken limbs_ \- make him angrier than it really should make him.

It makes him so angry; sometimes he becomes angry enough that he changes. Memories of Damian patrolling with him, of him being hurt, make him the angriest because he should be able to protect Damian from that. Damian protects him when he's Colin, when he's smaller and weaker and can't fight back nearly as well, so he should be able to protect Damian when he's Abuse, when he's bigger and stronger and can beat the ever loving shit -  _Forgive me, Sister Agnes_ \- out of anyone who dares to hurt his friend.

He shouldn't be so angry by the thought of Damian being hurt, of him not being able to protect Damian. Well Colin doesn't think he should be so angry, Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake though . . .

 

> _"Colin, you okay?" Abuse, because he's not Colin right now because he won't - he **can't** turn back into Colin - turns to look at Mr. Drake. The older vigilante has changed out of the Red Robin costume and is now in a pair of sweats, eyeing the hulking redhead with concern and a bit of wariness._
> 
> _Colin doesn't blame him for being wary, doesn't blame him for the way he tenses as if he's preparing for a fight. Colin shouldn't be Abuse anymore, he's in the Batcave and safe. There's no fighting, no one's in danger anymore, so Colin should be Colin again. He shouldn't still be Abuse but - but he can't become Colin yet._ _He's still too wired from the fight, he's still too angry about what happened, he's not ready to be Colin again._
> 
> _"Fine." Colin_ _grimaces at the way his voice sounds, the rough and scratchy tone that makes him sound so grown-up and angry. "Sorry, Mr. Drake, I didn't mean to sound so mean." He apologizes to him and Mr. Drake sighs - probably at the Mr. Drake - before he sits down on the left of Colin._
> 
> _"It's fine, Colin, but really you should call me Tim." It's an old argument between the two, between Colin and any adult really, that always ends with Colin agreeing to call him Tim and never actually calling him Tim. "Are you really sure you're okay though?" Tim asks again, this time looking him in the eyes and studying him closely. Colin nods this time as Tim raises an eyebrow, looking even more concerned when Colin flinches at the hand that drops on his right shoulder._
> 
> _"Are you sure? Cause I don't think so." Colin turns to the right to see Mr. Grayson - also dressed in sweats - sit down on the other side of him. Colin nods again, this time deciding to look down at his lap where his hands were folded to together. "Colin, what's going on?" Maybe it was the concern in his voice or maybe it was the way that Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake both look at him, whatever it was it makes Colin start to shrink back to his normal self._
> 
> _"Damian." Colin mutters softly, now holding the lose brown pants around his waist to persevere some of his modesty. There wasn't much to persevere, seeing as his chest was bare and there had been times where he wasn't quick enough to catch his pants before they fell._
> 
> _Those times had always been embarrassing._
> 
> _"Damian?" Mr. Drake chuckles kindly, raising his hand from Colin's shoulder and ruffling the redhead's hair. "Yea, the Demon Brat makes me mad too." He jokes and Mr. Grayson grins as well, giving Mr. Drake a half-hearted scolding look._
> 
> _"It's not . . . it's not that, he doesn't . . ." Colin's tiny hands become fists and he glares down at the floor in front of him. "It's me, I'm angry at me." The angry child hears shuffling and suddenly Mr. Grayson is kneeling in front of him with a sad and troubled look. Colin tries to avoid the look, but Mr. Grayson - probably from practice with Damian - quickly grabs his chin gently and forces Colin to look at him._
> 
> _"Colin," Mr. Grayson's stern now, even though he still sounds so worried and looks so troubled. "What's going on?" The redhead supposes that both of them have a right to be worried, Colin's really the only person who normally talks about his troubles with someone. He wouldn't normally hide his emotions behind Abuse and the anger._
> 
> _"Damian's hurt, hurt real bad." Colin said, glancing to the left passed Mr. Drake where the infirmary's curtains were drawn close. Behind those white curtains, Mr. Pennysworth and Ms. Thompkins were patching up a broken Damian and calming down a worried Mr. Wayne._
> 
> _"Yea, yea he is." This time is was Mr. Drake who spoke, calling Colin's attention away from the curtain and to the dark haired teenager. Mr. Drake looked worn, despite having not been at the fight between him and Damian and Solomon Grundy. Maybe it was because Mr. Drake had been the one to pick him and Damian up, because he had been the one to heft Damian up and carry the bleeding - and still fighting, this time against being carried - boy back to the cave._
> 
> _There was a pause, a sad pause filled with tension and uneasy._
> 
> _"_ _I wasn't good enough."  Colin says as he looks back down, looking away from both of Damian's older brothers. "When I'm Abuse, when I'm like that: I'm bigger, I'm stronger, I'm tougher than Damian." When Colin looks back up - again by Mr. Grayson forcing him to look up -, there are huge angry tears gathered in the corner's of his eyes. "But I wasn't able to stop Grundy from hurting those people, I wasn't able to stop him from breaking Robin's - Damian's - leg. I should've been there to protect him, I should've - "_
> 
> _"Done what you were doing." Mr. Drake interrupted, turning Colin's head so he was focusing on him instead of Mr. Grayson. "Your job, as Abuse, was to carry those civilians to safety while Robin distracted Grundy. What happened to Robin, to Damian, wasn't your fault." Mr. Drake sounded grim as he spoke, looking down at Colin with a serious expression. "You and Robin made a plan that saved lives and bought Batman enough time to get to your location before Grundy could do some serious damage to innocent people. You were good enough Colin, you don't need to be angry at your - "_
> 
> _"BUT I DO!"  The shout was unexpected - by everyone, including Colin - and caused a blanket of silence to descend on the cave. Colin heard the infirmary's curtains shuffle and when the redhead glanced over, Mr. Pennyworth was peaking out and staring at the trio. "S - Sorry, Mr. Alfred." The redhead sheepishly apologizes, his face going red in embarrassment. The older man nodded and ducked back behind the curtain, causing Colin to turn a deeper shade of red._
> 
> _"Colin . . . " Mr. Grayson is speaking slowly now, laying a comforting hand on Colin's own shaking hands._
> 
> _"I do . . . I am angry at myself . . . " Colin continues, this time without shouting at the people who were just trying to be nice to him. "I'm angry because, I'm angry because Damian got hurt and I don't, I don't know! I don't know why I'm so angry, all I know is Damian got hurt and I was scared." Colin's angry tirade falls just as quickly as his shoulders slump, the fight leaving him and making him feel empty. "But it's a different kind of scared, it's not the same feeling like when you or Mr. Drake" - "Tim, Colin, call me Tim." - "get hurt. It's worse, it's like, I dunno! My chest hurts now!"_
> 
> _Despite this definitely not being a funny situation, the eldest Wayne ward chuckles and lays a hand back on Colin's shoulder. "When your heart hurts, your stomach drops too, right?" Colin looks up and into Mr. Grayson's eyes, surprised by the understand that Mr. Grayson shows. "And when it hurts, your heart also feels like it suddenly stops and the world just freezes, yea?" Colin nods and Mr. Drake makes a noise; a noise that's somewhere between a huff and a snort._
> 
> _"Do you know why I feel like this?" Colin asks hurriedly, desperately wanting answers to the question that had avoided his grasp for so long. If Mr. Grayson knows what this is, does that mean this was a Batman problem? "Is it because of the Venom?"_
> 
> _"No, Colin, the Venom has nothing to do with this."  Mr. Grayson assures him with an affectionate smile that looks way better - in Colin's opinion - than his press smile. "It's normal, what you're feeling right now. It's something I've felt before, it's something that pretty much everyone in our business has felt about someone at some point." Mr. Grayson explains without_ _actually explaining anything, something Damian does a lot when they talk. "I felt that way about Barbara when she was Batgirl, Tim's felt that way about Superboy when they ran together on a team." He continues on, ignoring the way that Colin's nose scrunches up in confusion. "In fact, Tim still gets like that when Superboy manages to actually get hurt."_
> 
> _"But why, I still don't understand!" Colin protests with a pout. "Why do I feel like this when Damian gets hurt and not when everyone gets hurt?" Colin's question is ignored by both Wayne wards, instead Mr. Grayson just ruffles the redhead's hair and Mr. Drake - with a face just as red as Ms. Barbara's hair - mutters something under his breath about understanding when he was older._

 

Even now - months after that incident, weeks after Damian's leg healed completely -  Colin still remembers the moment that Damian cried out in pain, he remembered the days where he'd sit with a bored and bedridden Damian, he remembered the joy - the subtle joy, because this was _Damian_  - the other vigilante expressed when he was healed enough to go on patrol.

And Colin still remembers the talk he had with Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake; not that he understands what the talk meant.

But none of that matters right now, right now all that matters is Damian and the others. Not that he has to worry about his best friend or the other vigilantes, they're probably all safe. Even with everything that happened in the sky of Gotham, everything that Colin had seen from the ground below, the orphan knew that Damian and the others were okay.

"They have to be." Colin whispers to himself, trying to get the nerve to raise his hand and ring the doorbell. He can't though, he can't psych himself up enough to ring the doorbell or knock on the door or even grab the spare key he knows is hidden behind a loose brick to his left. If he doesn't ring the bell, doesn't knock, doesn't enter this house then any bad news Mr. Wayne has doesn't exist, right?

If he doesn't know the news then it doesn't exist and can't hurt him.

_. . ._

Colin could already hear Damian telling him off for thinking something so silly and ridiculous. His best friend would probably scold him for waiting on the porch so long; he'd make that weird tsk noise and say something like "Colin, don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm fine, I would never let some second rate villain land a hit on me. Who do you take me for, Drake?" His imitation of Damian was a poor one, his voice too childish and Colin had a feeling that Damian wouldn't giggle at the end of the scolding like he had.

"It's not the best Damian impression I've seen, but I'll give you an A for effort." Colin screams echoed loudly as the child whirled around to look at the young woman behind him. The woman - a redhead wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a red tank top, and a black jacket - smirks at him and raise her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey calm down, Kid." She says as the Manor's front door is thrown open and a dark haired figure ran out.

"Kathrine, what's wrong?" The dark haired figure - Mr. Grayson, Colin realizes - questions, his tense frame relaxing when the light of Manor touched both redheads. "Oh," Mr. Grayson smiles and ruffles the smaller boy's hair. "I see you've met Colin." Mr. Grayson says to the other redhead - Miss Kathrine -, leading both of them into the house. "You really shouldn't scare Kathrine, she'll kick you into next Sunday Colin." Mr. Grayson warns him, automatically assuming the high pitched scream was Miss Katherine.

"Actually," Miss Kathrine says with a kind smirk as Colin turns red, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed look. "I wasn't the one who screamed." She informed Mr. Grayson - and Mr. Drake and Mr. Pennysworth who were talking in the corner - ruffling Colin's hair.

"Yea well Colin isn't someone you want to scare either." Mr. Drake says as he and Mr. Pennysworth walk over to greet him. "This one," Mr. Drake says, pointing in his direction. "will _punch_ you into next Sunday." Colin turns a dark shade of red at the praise, ducking his head as Miss Kathrine raises an eyebrow. Is this how Damian feels when his older brothers tease him? And since when has Damian's brothers been treating  _him_ like a younger brother. For a brief moment, Colin sees memories of Damian's family treating him, treating him like family.

Treasured memories pass before Colin's eyes, filling him with a happiness. 

 

> _Colin's sitting on a kitchen chair in the Wayne Manor, swinging his feet as he waits for Damian come down with an extra sweater for him to wear. "Mister Colin." Colin turns around to stare at Mr. Alfred, who looks at him with a kind smile. "It's nice to see you again, will you be joining us for dinner?" The redhead opens his mouth to say no, but before he can Alfred has already continued to speak._
> 
> _"I'll be making home made pizza; Pepperoni for Master Dick and Miss Stephanie, Vegetarian for Master Damian, Plain Cheese for Master Bruce and Miss Cassandra, and a Sausage, Bacon, and Ham for Master Jason and Master Tim." Colin again tries to tell Mr. Alfred that he really wouldn't be staying, but Mr. Alfred interrupts him again. "And I did also pick up some pineapple and extra ham for another pizza, it would be a shame if it were to go to waste. After all, no one in this house eats Pineapple and ham pizza." Colin can point out to Mr. Alfred that he **doesn't** have to make a pizza that no one - but Colin - would eat, but the call of Pineapple and ham pizza is too strong to resist. Seeing no more resistance, Mr. Alfred smiles and pats Colin's head. _
> 
> _"I'll call Sister Agnes right now and tell her that you'll be staying."_

 

Ever since Colin started visiting Damian regularly at the Manor, Mr. Alfred has started stocking up on his favorite foods and snacks. Without even having to check, Colin knows that right now there's a box of Cheez - Its, the extra big, baked mozzarella kind that no one but Collin likes, sitting next to Damian's favorite snack, a box of store made Baklava that - according to Damian - is nowhere near as good as homemade Baklava.

  

> _When Sister Anges calls him into her office, Colin expects her to ask him to walk the younger students home or maybe talk to him about Abuse's latest exploits. Instead when he walks into her office, she's smiling so hard and holding a piece of mail in her hand. "Sister Agnes, is everything okay?"_
> 
> _"Oh Colin, I've just received the greatest news!" She tells him, standing up and giving him the biggest hug he's ever received from anyone besides Mr. Grayson. She passes him the paper in her hand and the first word that pops out is **Congratulations!**. "It's an acceptance letter to Gotham Academy as well as a Wayne Scholarship." She explains and suddenly Colin's smiling and hugging Sister Agnes back, just as tightly as she was hugging him. Colin pulls away from Sister Agnes suddenly, looking up at her with an apologetic smile._
> 
> _"Sorry Sister Agnes, I should call Damian and tell him the good news!" Colin exclaims, joyfully running out of her office with the acceptance letter still clutched in his hand._
> 
>  

When Colin called the Manor - using the Orphanage's landline -, Mr. Alfred informed him that Mr. Wayne would be picking him up Friday to pick out school supplies and a uniform. He had tried to argue with the older man, saying that he wouldn't need it but - like any time before when arguing with Mr. Alfred - Colin eventually folded and agreed to go shopping with Mr. Wayne. 

 

> _Colin was sitting on his bed, reading one of his comics when Sister Eliza came in and interrupted him. "Colin, you have a visitor!" She told him with a cheerful smile, a light blush painting the young woman's cheeks. Sister Eliza is the newest sister at the Orphanage, she had just join the sisterhood a few weeks ago. She actually reminds him of Miss_ _Barbara and Miss_ _Stephanie; She had pretty green eyes, light blonde, and pale skin - she was also really kind and smart too, always helping the other orphans with their homework._
> 
> _"Really? Is it, Damian?" Colin asks with an excited grin, Damian had left to some place in the mountains. Colin wasn't privy to many of the details of Damian's "vacation"; all he knows is that Damian was attacked by a group called the Court of Owls and now he's going to a monastery in the mountains. Damian told him he didn't know when he'd back, only that he'd visit when he came back._
> 
> _"No, it's not your friend Damian this time." She says as Colin stands up, tilting his head to the side curiously. His smile dims a little, knowing that Damian hasn't come back yet. "He says he's Damian's older brother, Richard. A rather handsome man, if I do say. _A bit of a flirt as well, not that I mind of course._ " She giggled and shot a wink his way. "Don't tell Sister Agnes that though, alright?"_
> 
> _"Course not, Sister." Colin says with a matching giggle and smile. He and Sister Eliza made their way to the front room where Mr. Grayson was kneeling down and talking animatedly with some of the younger children. Sister Eliza smiles kindly as she notices the way Mr. Grayson interacts with the younger children, making wild hand gestures and loud silly voices._
> 
> _"Children, it's time to leave Richard alone." The Sister says, beckoning the small children to follow her into another room. "Goodbye Mr. Grayson." She waves goodbye with a light blush, ushering the children along and closing the door behind her._
> 
> _"Hi, Mr. Grayson, is everything alright?" Colin asks, wondering if there was some news about Damian and how he was doing. Maybe Damian had written him? That's the only reason Colin can think of for Mr. Grayson showing up._
> 
> _"Yea, everything's great Colin." Mr. Grayson says with a big smile, clapping a hand on Colin's shoulder. "I was just in the neighborhood" - Now that was the biggest lie Colin's ever heard from Mr. Grayson; the older vigilante lives in Blüdhaven and even if he came to visit Mr. Wayne, neither Wayne Manor and the Wayne building are near the orphanage. - "and decided to check on you." Mr. Grayson continues, throwing his arms around the redhead's shoulder and pulling him closer to him. "I called Sister Agnes earlier today and she agreed to let me take you out to get some ice cream!" Mr. Grayson exclaims, pulling the small child along and out of the orphanage._
> 
>  

After that day, Mr. Grayson made sure to stop by every once in a while when he could to hang out with Colin and update him about Damian. It wasn't often, Mr Grayson's job - both in and out of the mask - was important and took a lot of his time. Colin at the time was just happy to have someone to talk to who knew who he really was.

 

> _Colin, as Abuse, roams the rooftops - leaving the Abuse Cycle in garage for tonight - his trench coat and hat helping hide him in the shadows of the night. Sometime during his patrol - Colin should probably start carrying around a watch when he patrols - Red Hood drops down in front of him. "You passed Bat territory about two blocks ago, Kid." He says making a shooing gesture with his gun, filled with rubber bullets if the information Damian gave him is right. "There are my roofs." He tells the kid needlessly._
> 
> _"Sorry, Hood." Colin apologizes, the apology sounding so insincere because of how rough his voice was in his Abuse form. "My base is kind of in the middle of your territory, so . . . yea." Colin explains_ _awkwardly; he really must sound so ridiculous right now. He looks and sounds like a grown man, but his mannerisms are still that of kid. No matter how hard he tries, he can't mimic most adult mannerisms like Damian can. "I normally take my bike to Robin's patrol area, but it's not starting so I've got to walk until Robin can take a look at it."_
> 
> _"The Abuse Cycle?" Colin nods as Jason stores his weapon. "The cycle's still at your base, right? "  Red Hood says while Colin nods, tilting his head to the side curiously at the odd statement. Colin doesn't know why Red Hood was asking about his cycle, but maybe Mr. Todd was trying to be more friendly! "Alright," Red Hood nods to himself and begins to walk away, making one last comment before he jumps off. "Now git out of territory."_

 

When Colin had gotten back to his base - where he kept his bike, extra civilian clothes, extra uniforms, and snacks -, the Abuse Cycle was gone and there was a note that read:  _Took your bike - Hood_. Colin, at the time, hadn't been sure what to do when he found the note, so he just kind of did nothing then. The next week he tried to track down Mr. Todd - both in and out of costume -, but each time he managed to find him - twice in the mask and not once in civvies - Mr. Todd vanished before he could ask. The next time Colin, as Colin and not Abuse, caught up with Mr. Todd, the older Vigilante gave him the keys to his bike with a quick  _"Should be all fixed now, kid."_.

 

> _Colin sits wearily outside the orphanage, watching the sunset from the front steps of porch with sad eyes. Night time is coming up quick and - in a few short hours - Colin will be patrolling the streets._
> 
> _Alone._
> 
> _Of course Colin has patrolled alone before, the redhead vigilante often patrols without his best friend or any of the other vigilantes. Typically, Colin's and Damian's schedules very rarely allowed for the two of them to work together; Mr. Wayne - as Batman - often takes up most of the Damian's patrol time, occasionally Damian also works with Mr. Drake or Mr. Grayson, and on rare occasions Mr. Wayne takes Damian - and sometimes Colin too! - to the Watchtower to talk and learn from the other Justice League heroes._
> 
> _Today however, Damian isn't being held up by his father or any of the other vigilantes._
> 
> _Yesterday, the Wayne Manor had been broken into and Damian had just gone . . . poof. Sometime between 12 and 3 pm, Damian Wayne had vanished. No one had been home when the break-in had happened; Mr. Alfred had been shopping for Dinner, Damian's brothers were at their respective homes, and Mr. Wayne had been at work._
> 
> _It's been over 24 hours since Damian disappeared and in just a few more hours Colin will be patrolling the streets to look Damian. \_
> 
> _Alone._
> 
> _Colin sighs sadly and looks down, picking at non-existent dirt on his pants. He can hear the soft sound of leaves being crunched by footsteps and suddenly someone is sitting next to him on the porch. "Hey." Colin looks over at the figure sitting next to him, surprised to see a sad Mr. Drake staring at the sunset._
> 
> _"Hi, Mr. Drake." The dark haired vigilante doesn't say anything back, instead he just throws an arm around Colin's shoulders and pulls him closer to him. Colin, after a moment, lays his head on Mr. Drake's shoulder._
> 
> _"The demon brat will be fine." Mr. Drake says in a slightly wobbling voice, sounding like he was reassure himself as well as Colin. The redhead nods against Mr. Drake's shoulder, his own shoulders starting to shake and tears starting to fall from his eyes. Despite the tears falling from his eyes though, Colin never once lets out a sound. Instead, he and Mr. Drake sit together and let silent tears fall as they stare at the sunset. "He'll be fine."_
> 
>  

Those days had been rough for everyone who cares about Damian; A group of men had kidnapped Damian for ransom, expecting to sell him back to Mr. Wayne at the end of the week when the older man was desperate for his son back. Of course, those men hadn't expected the wrath of Batman to descend upon them and rescue the boy.

He remembers seeing Damian the day after his rescue, his left was blackened with a slight cut across the eyebrow -  _"It's nothing Wilkes, just a black eye. We've gotten worse on patrol."_ \- and his arm was secured in a sling due to a broken wrist.

Colin's thrown from his memories when Mr. Drake ruffles his hair again and makes another comment about Colin's strength. "Mr. Drake." Colin huffs, wishing Damian was hear so that he could bury his face in the other's arm. At least if Damian was here, the other boy would defend him or say something to take the attention off of him. His embarrassment only grows when another person - a man in dark grey jeans and a green top - walks down stairs with Mr. Wayne. Judging from the smile on Mr. Wayne's face and the confusion on the other man's face, Colin knew they must've heard what Mr. Drake said.

"Not to doubt your skills Kid, but I really don't think you'd be able to even land a punch on a stationary target." Miss Kathrine says, earning a pout from Colin and knowing smirks from Mr. Wayne, Mr. Drake, and Mr. Grayson. Colin expected the conversation to end there, Miss Kathrine and the the mystery man weren't Bats, Birds, or any of the other Vigilantes that ran around Gotham.

"You'd be wrong about that," Mr. Wayne agrees with Miss Kathrine, walking over to Colin and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Colin's a heavy hitter with good aim." Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake share knowing grins again while Mr. Pennyworth's gives Colin an apologetic smile.

At least Colin had someone on his side right now.

"It's nice to see you, Colin." Mr. Wayne greeted him warmly, causing Colin to grin up at him cheerily. "How are you doing, son?" He asks as he leads Colin to the living room, the others following behind the two of them. On the short walk to the living room, Colin informs Mr. Wayne about his day and how it was going.

Once inside the living room, everyone settles into different seats; Colin takes a seat on the couch with Mr. Grayson sitting to his left, Mr. Wayne decides to take the seat on one of the leather chairs near the fireplace, Mr. Drake moves and takes a seat on the opposite couch with the mystery man, and Miss Katherine heads his way and takes her seat on the arm of the couch next to Mr. Grayson.

"Katherine, Luke, this is Damian's best friend Colin Wilkes." Mr. Grayson introduces him, making Colin grin at his title of best friend. "Colin this is Batwoman, Katherine Cain, and Batwing, Luke Fox." Colin watches as three separate things happen all at one; Mr. Wayne's smile falls and he gives Mr. Grayson a very unamused look, Mr. Drake snorts and rolls his eyes, Mr. Fox and Miss Katherine however shoot Mr. Grayson a confused look. "What? Colin should know if there's new Bats running around!" Mr. Grayson says with a big - and mischievousness - smile;  _'Oh, Mr. Grayson is probably planning something.'_ Colin thinks as he eyes Mr. Grayson curiously. Mr. Grayson opens his mouth - probably to continue with whatever prank he's thought up - but is interrupted by Mr. Alfred's quiet yet commanding voice.

"Master Richard, please refrain from causing trouble." Mr. Alfred walks into the room with a tray of cups and snacks, setting the tray gently on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "While I'm sure whatever joke you had was _hilarious_ ," Colin grins at the Mr. Alfred's dry sarcastic tone. "I'm sure everyone here would appreciate to not be involved in the joke." He continues, now pouring tea for everyone.

" _Hey_!" Mister Grayson protests loudly with an over exaggerated pout, which is promptly ignored by everyone in the room.

"What Master Richard has neglected to inform you about," He says, handing two cups of tea to Miss Katherine and Mr. Fox. "is that Colin here runs the rooftops as well." Both Miss Katherine and Mr. Fox turn to stare at him, causing Colin to sheepishly look at the cup of tea Mr. Alfred had just given him. "Sometimes he even accompanies Master Damian on his runs." He continues, placing a cup of hot chocolate in Colin's hands and passing the rest of the cups out to the others in the room. As the last cup is passed to Mr. Wayne, Colin turns his attention to Miss Katherine; She's watching him closely, her eyes roaming over him like Damian's first did when they originally met.

"There aren't many masks in Gotham that aren't Bats," Miss Katherine says slowly as if she's trying to figure out something. "even fewer that run with the brat." She continues on, taking a sip of her cooling tea. "None of them are as . . . " She pauses again, this time her pause is accompanied by a small smirk  _'or maybe that's the Bat version of a smile, it would explain a lot'_. ". . . adorable as you are." Colin decides not to take offence to that, he's sure that it's not said as an insult but if it is then he won't take it as an insult. Years of being an orphan in Gotham teaches him to let those insults role off him.

"I'm not very adorable in costume." His response is said in his normal happy tone of voice which Colin is sure makes his smile all the more chilling and creepy, he's also sure it would make Damian proud. "I'm not this small either." He tacks on and suddenly both Miss Katherine and Mr. Fox seem much more interested in his other identity. "I would show you but . . . " Colin trails off and grins innocently, a slight blush starting to dust his face. "I think I'd break Mr. Wayne's couch." He admits and Damian's older brothers chuckle, Mr. Grayson ruffling his hair once again.

"As amusing as that would be," Mr. Wayne speaks up, a small- and real - smile on his face. "I'm sure you didn't come here to break my furniture." He says and suddenly the mood drops, curiously of Colin. All the Bats are on edge with the way Colin's smile drops and the way he hunches slight, as if the small redhead is trying to protect himself from something.

"Colin?" Mr. Grayson questions, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Colin tries to straighten up and smile again, but the worry he feels for Damian takes over him again and files him with a nervous dread.

"Well, it's nothing serious, or well I don't  _think_ it's something serious. It's just, well, " He stumbles over his words, before collecting himself and pushing through. "Damian won't answer my calls. Actually, he  _ignores_ my calls which is normal but well I saw what happened." Colin continues, looking around at the faces of everyone in the room. "I saw what happened in the sky and then the explosion over the ocean" Colin watches as several faces flinch at the mention of the explosion and suddenly Colin's heart sinks. "and I was just, I was worried about Damian. He's not, Damian's not . . . " In their line of work, Colin knew that there was a realistic chance that Damian might've been hurt, seriously hurt, or even . . . Damian could be  _dead_. "He's not, right?" The grim looks around the room certainly doesn't help the unease he's feeling.

"Damian is," There's another pause, one filled tension and distress. "he's not hurt." Mr. Grayson finally finishes, looking to the others for help. While Colin's glad that Damian wasn't hurt, whatever happened in the skies of Gotham was serious enough that everyone was still being affected by it.

There's a pause, a dreadful pause that fills Colin with a sense of anxiety.

 _Something happened,_ Colin knows something horrible must've happened for everyone to look this way.  _Something happened and it must've involved Damian._  

"Listen Kid," Miss Katherine's speaking now, her tea set down on the coffee table and an empathetic look on her face. "Mini-Bat wasn't seriously hurt in the fight in the skies and he wasn't on the carrier that exploded." Colin nods, relief washing over him for a few brief seconds. "But he's not in a good place right now, he's a bit _touchy_. He might not have been in the carrier that exploded, but Talia al Gul was." It takes a moment for Colin to recognize the name, he's only heard it twice and only once had he heard the name in relation to Damian.

"That was, she was Damian's mom, right?" Mr. Grayson nods sadly, though Colin isn't sure if he's sad about Miss al Gul or if he's just upset because it was Damian's mom. Colin doesn't know much about Miss al Gul, but he does know that Miss al Gul was the one who raised Damian to be an assassin and that she wasn't a good person. He also knows that Mr. Grayson really doesn't like Miss al Gul, he doesn't know the exact reasons why but Colin does know - courtesy of Mr. Todd and Mr. Drake - that Mr. Grayson really,  _really_ doesn't like her.

With that confirmation, Colin places his drink onto the coffee table and quickly stands up. "I'm gonna go see him then." The redhead says as he begins to make his way to the door, he wants to help Damian in any way he can.

"Colin, wait." Mr. Drake says, catching his wrist in a firm - yet gentle - grip. "I don't think you should go up there right now." He says but Colin pulls out of the grip, giving Mr. Drake an apologetic but determined look.

"Sorry Mr. Drake, but I'm going to go see Damian." He's stern with his tone of voice but Mr. Drake is an ex-Robin and a ward of Batman, so Colin really doubts his tone affects Mr. Drake at all. "I'm Damian's best friend, I've got to make sure he's okay!" Colin announces, not missing the small smiles on Mr. Alfred's and Mr. Grayson's faces. He doesn't leave room for anymore arguments, instead rushing off towards the stairs to head upstairs.

He hears a few calls, from Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake, but he ignores them and rushes up the stairs, his feet lightly pounding on the stairs.

It's a short run to Damian's room and even a shorter time to throw open the door to his friend's room. "Da . . ." Colin's voice trails off as he stares at Damian and Damian stares back, puffy red eyes glaring harshly at him. He's an unhealthy pale, his face flush and blotchy with tear tracks staining his cheeks and a dried snot trail from his nose. 

His friend was standing front of the mirror in his bedroom, his body blocking most of the objects that were sitting on the dresser that sat under the bedroom's mirror.

"Leave." The boy harshly snaps at him, his voice was rough and strained and it hurt Colin to hear it. "I do not want you here, Colin." His shoulder shake a little, maybe with rage or maybe from sadness, as he points to his door. The redhead doesn't listen to his friend, instead just walking further into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Colin, leave.  _NOW._ " But Colin doesn't flinch at the yelling, instead he throws his arms around his friend's shoulders and pulls him closer.

"No, never." He says, he _promises,_ his best friend and hugs him tighter. He only backs off when Damian starts to shift in grip, the other boy placing his hands on Colin's hips and gently pushing him back. "Ha ha, sorry." He says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared down at Damian. "I guess I got carried away, sorry Damian." He apologizes as Damian takes a step to side, turning back to his dresser and mirror.

"Yes you did, but," In the mirror, Colin can see the vulnerability in Damian's eyes. "it was . . . appreciated." He says with a slight nod, probably realizing that Colin is watching him through the mirror. "Thank you, Colin." He says softly, his hands gracefully messing with something from his dresser.

Through the mirror, Colin can see the objects scattered together on the dresser in front of Damian. There was a bottle of water sitting next to a pack of tissues and a few balled up tissues tossed next to them. The redhead can see something in Damian's hands and - after a few seconds - Colin realizes that Damian had taken the cap off of the bottle of water. Colin's first assumption is that Damian's going to drink the water, instead though Damian grabs a tissue and pours a small amount of water on it. "What are you - "

"Hush." Damian says calmly, dabbing the tissues on his face and very gently rubbing his eyes. "Just sit down and let me finish my work, afterward I will address any questions you may have." The redhead pauses for a brief moment before nodding and walking over to Damian's bed, kicking off his shoes and sitting on the large bed.

He watches silently from the bed as Damian goes about some kind of routine; first repeatedly dabbing his eyes and cheeks with the wet tissues until his eyes no longer look red and his cheeks no longer look tear stained, next taking a few decent sips of the water, and lastly moving and stretching his shoulders in a circular manner.

"There that is," His voice still sounds so rough and scratchy, causing both Colin and Damian wince. Damian huffs and takes a drink of the water, taking in a deep breath and speaking again. "that is much better." His voice is normal now, sounding calm and smooth like he normally does.

If Colin didn't know any better, he would think that Damian hadn't been affected by what happened in the skies of Gotham. Colin would think that the death of Talia Al Gul, the death of Damian's own _mother_ , didn't affect him. But Colin does know better, Colin just witnessed Damian's tear-stained face and rough and scratchy voice. 

And Colin wonders, as his face pinches and a wave of guilt washes over him, if Damian really never cries like everyone thinks or if no one ever sees the aftermath of his tears.

"I'm sorry." He says, causing Damian to frown and raise an eyebrow. Colin doesn't know what comes over him as he launches himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around him again and burring his face in the crook of his best friend's neck. "I'm sorry, Damian, really." Colin's voice is muffled by Damian's clothes and body, though the boy hears the words clearly despite this. Colin continues to shower Damian with apologies and other phrases about tears and not knowing.

"I have no idea what on earth you are talking about, Colin." Colin knows he's not making sense to the other boy, he know that his best friend doesn't understand. "Release me and stop this confusing prattle." Colin huffs sadly and shakes his head, tightening his grip around the boy's lithe waist. He does stop his rambling though, deciding that this will go nowhere if he doesn't let Damian ask questions. "Well fine, if you won't release me, can we at least move this to my bed?" He asks dryly as he places his hands on his hips, probably attempting to look more intimidating.

Colin knows better than to be intimidated by his best friend; Colin knows Damian too well, they've been through too much, for Damian to ever scare him. Besides, he can't even see Damian so he can't really be intimidated by any look the boy may have on his face.

"Colin, now." The redhead's laughter is more of a huff as he and Damian slowly inch their way over to his bed, Colin still clinging on to his best friend. The back of Colin's knees hit Damian's bed, causing both of them to tumble down and onto the soft bed. With Damian laying on top of him, the other boy's face now buried in Colin neck while Colin was now looking up at the bedroom's ceiling.

"Ha, sorry Damian." Colin's arms are now the only thing holding Damian up and against him, the only thing keeping Damian from moving away. "Really I didn't mean to - Ow!" Damian was gently pushed aside next Colin as the redhead brought a hand to his shoulder. "Did you just bite me?" He asks incredulously, gaping at his best friend and then elbowing him in the side.

"Of course, you wouldn't release me." When Colin looks over at his friend, the boy's grinning at him and moving to sit properly on to his bed. Colin just shrugs - his large smile still in place - and moves to lay beside his best friend. A silence falls over to the two, comfortable and pleasant and filling the two with a pleasant peaceful feeling.

However the quiet couldn't last forever and soon Colin breaks it apologetically. "You wanna talk about it?" He asks, glancing over at the boy laying next to him. Besides the slight tension in his shoulder, he makes no indication that he's affected by the question. Damian doesn't say anything as Colin watches him, instead he just shakes his head and moves to get more comfortable in the bed. "Okay."

"Instead, why don't we watch a movie." Damian suggests, grabbing the remote to the TV and turning it out. "You wanted to watch that one movie, right? The one about the animals." He says and Colin grins, knowing that Damian was actually the one who wanted to see the movie about the animals. He isn't exactly the movie is something - something about humanized animals and a bunny cop -, but it does look cute and he's sure that it won't be that bad.

"Yea, let's watch it." Colin says as Damian messes with the remote, finally getting to the movie up and playing on the screen.

 

_-_

 

Dick and Tim make their way up the Manor's stairs, talking amicably to each other about the upcoming Wayne Gala that was being hosted on Saturday at the museum. Mostly they're complaining about having to deal with the reporters who will, undoubtedly, show up to bother Gotham's elite. Soon the conversation switches from reporters to food and alcohol and finally to the family.

More specifically the topic shifts to Damian and his plans for the gala.

"You think Damian will be inviting Colin, again?" Dick asks curiously and Tim raises an eyebrow as if to say  _"what do you think?"_. Tim opens his mouth, probably to sarcastically say what Tim's eyebrows already have. Before he can say it however, a deep voice speaks up from behind the two of them and fills the silent hallway.

"He already has."

Both boys turn around quickly, shifting into a defensive stance before realizing that it was just Bruce. "B," Tim acknowledges with a nod as he and Dick turn around to stare at the older vigilante. "Done with the cave already?" He asks curiously and Bruce quickly shakes his head, sighing wearily as he gestures towards the stairs behind him.

"Alfred has made it clear that if I do not attend dinner with the rest of the family, then I will no longer be the Dark Knight. He's mentioned that my new nickname would be The Pink Knight." Both boys snicker loudly, only stopping when Bruce gives them a flat look that promises extra training if they don't stop. "And speaking of dinner," The older man continues, the corners of his lips just barely tilted up. "Alfred sent me to get everyone. You two, Damian, and Colin, are the only ones left."

"You guys can go down, I'll go get them." Dick says with a grin, already making his way down the hall and away from his brother and father. Dick can hear the two quietly talking to each other as they begin to walk back downstairs, presumably to the dining room for diner.

It didn't take long for him to get to Damian's room, despite the boy claiming a room on the far end of the hall.  **Knock, Knock** "Hey, little D it's time for - " Dick's eyes were wide as he opened the door to his little brother's room. There laying on the bed is Damian and Colin; both boys asleep on the bed together, the two are cuddling and Dick nearly squealed. _They're so adorable!_ Colin is curled up against Damian's side, one of his freckled arms thrown over the dark haired boy's stomach and the other one clutched onto the boy's shirt. Damian on the other hand is laying on his back, one of his arms was resting under Colin's body and holding him close.

Dick grins and pulls out his cell phone, turning the device's sound off and taking a quick picture of the two. The older man almost doesn't want to wake the two children up, they both look so peaceful and Dick didn't want to break that peace. Despite that though, Dick still steps into the room and starts to gently shake Colin. He barely gets one shake in before Damian's body flips protectively over Colin and the dark haired boy kicks out a leg in his direction.

"Dami!" Suddenly the small body under his little brother is growing in size and Dick jumps back, expecting the sudden punch that's swung his way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dick throws up his arms in the universal 'I-come-in-peace' gesture, backing up a little more so that both boys could clear tell it was him. "Save the fighting for later tonight, you two." He says with a grin as Colin - who's now missing a shirt and his pants are now in tatters - shrinks back to his normal size.

"Tch." Damian is sitting on the bed and giving Dick the stink-eye, glaring at his older brother as he gently threw his blanket over Colin. "You know better than to wake someone up like that."

Which is fair, Dick knows. Everyone in the house, with the exception of Alfred, are vigilantes  _and_ they're also an elite and wealthy family; waking up someone by grabbing them, probably isn't the best way to wake anyone in this house. "Right sorry, little D." Before Damian can protest the nickname, Dick's already talking again "It's time for dinner you two, everyone's waiting for us." He says and Damian nods before shooing Dick out of his room.

As Dick's walking away from his little brother's room, he hears Damian telling Colin to pick some clothes out from his closet. The older boy smiles and pulls out his phone, pulling up the picture of his brother and his brother's best friend. _Those two are such adorable dorks._ Dick thinks as he sends the photo to everyone in the Batfamily and also to Uncle Clark and Aunt Diana. 

_I_ _can't wait 'till they grow up and realize._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baklava - A Middle Eastern snack food / pastry.
> 
> I took some liberates with Damian's room, mostly just adding the mirror.
> 
> And lastly those tricks on cleaning up your face after you cry, really do work. I've used those tricks a lot in my lifetime, so if you ever need to clean up quickly after a cry, try them. I can't guarantee that it'll work for you - ya know, different people and different body types - but it's worth a try.


End file.
